


Empyrean of Malevolence

by Calamari_Inkantation



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, I love Magilou ok, OC Empyrean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: The Empyrean of Suppression, Innomait, is supposed to be the antagonistic figure of Tales of Berseria, but there is no Empyrean for the human sins. So, what if there was one? What if there was an Empyrean who walked among humans, but was raised by a daemon, and was partnered with a Malak? Only good things can come from this, that is for sure.





	Empyrean of Malevolence

"Sister, can you tell me that story? The one about the Empyrean of Malevolence?"

"Again? Alright then, little dragon. But after this, you have to go to bed, alright?"

"Ah... okay sister..."

"Now... where to begin... oh, yes."

->->->->Linebreak->->->->

When Desolation was still young, there was four Empyreans who governed them all. Now, this was before humanity came into existence, and all were filled with benevolence. There was no war, there was no sickness and there was no anger between friends and family.

Then, humanity was born, and with it came the creation of two Empyreans. A nameless Empyrean who would suppress the human and Malak population and then destroy it all, and the other an Empyrean who protected the human emotion but yet also created Malevolence, which turned Malak into dragons and humans into daemons.

There came a day when the nameless Empyrean tried to wipe out the human population but was sealed thanks to the help of some chosen few, picked out by the Empyrean of Malevolence's vessel. However, that was centuries, perhaps even further, into the past...

In legend, the Empyrean of Malevolence was reborn into a chosen vessel when the nameless Empyrean should awaken once more, reborn before the first Scarlet Night, into a family that was blessed and cursed by the ancient Empyrean. 

->->->->Linebreak->->->->

A figure stands on a house, staring up at a red moon. The figure had long black hair, which at the right angle would have a tint of purple or green, like ink or a ravens feathers. Black bangs framed blood-red eyes, their pupils like daggered slits as they stared up at the direction of the moon, rosy lips open just a bit to reveal sharp canines, longer then a normal humans own.

"..." the figure breathed out, as if to try and say something, but couldn't. Lowering its eyesight to the village below, whose inhabitants were either becoming werewolf-like creatures or killing their own people. The figure pulled lightly at their cloak, a somewhat unique black cloak that covered the sides and back, but not a full 'cape as there was opened slits on the backend that enabled a view of the back of the legs. 

The cape also had sharp diamond-like decorations at the ends of the cloak, a lighter black, near grey, like color than the actual cloak itself. The cloak was connected to or appeared to be connected to, a tuft of fur that went around the neck, however, if one looked closely the 'fur' was actually a red-black fire that burst from the skin to resemble a collar of fur. 

Underneath that cloak was an armored chest plate, which protected the chest, and simple shorts, with long red-black stockings lifting from the legs. On the foot were metal boots, much like the pro-antagonist of this world, however without the whole 'secret sword' bit.

The figure watched as a girl with long black hair, much like its own black hair, however, kept in a braid to the others free hair. She wore villager clothes, however, the gauntlet blade and boots set her apart from a normal villager. She was heading towards the woods, where the figure would not follow. 

The figure, instead, would hop down from its perch, falling to the ground before two pairs of black raven-like wings burst from its skin, halting its fall. The first pair, which was connected to the shoulders, was larger than the second pair, which was also connected to the same joint.

A quick flap or two, sent the figure through the sky, away from the desolated forest, leaving the girl to her fate- to become a therion who would wake vengeance on the land of Desolation, only to meet heartbreak...

The figure, as it flew towards the sea, spotted a familiar ship. Not a pirate ship, but also not aligned with the Abbey or a traders ship, this ship was unique on its own. Gliding down to land on it, the figure looked back to watch as the Stoney town disappeared as the ship fled the scene, piloted by a lizard-man with a peg leg.

"Ah, Rayvin. How was your expedition? Was everything going as planned?" the lizard-man yelled own from the steering at the figure. Rayvin, the figure, sighed, before smiling at the lizard-man, her caretaker over the many years.

"Hai, sensei. The girl, Velvet, is about to become a Therion thanks to the events with my nameless brother." Rayvin responded, moving down to the deck where she was hugged by a blue and black normin that resembled a cat with its ears and tail, however, had two pairs of black feathered wings that let it fly around.

"Lady Rayvin, you're okay!" it whimpered into the woman's bust, said woman simply petted the whimpering feline with an armored gauntlet, "Now, now, Calibur, no crying now. I'm just fine, see?" she waved another hand near the crying normin, who sniffled and nodded at her, pulling back to wipe its tears away.

Rayvin patted the normins head one last time, before moving to head to her designated room on the ship, letting her Sensei steer the ship away from the Abbey's own ship that was sailing to Titiana, what seemed to be a prison was actually an earth pulse point to feed the nameless Empyrean.

Sitting down on the bed, Rayvin looks up at the ceiling and smiles a bit, the smile not a gentle or kind one, but full of bloodthirst, "I cannot wait to see you again, little brother... I'll enjoy killing you again, just like last time..." she snarled in the dark, eyes facing the wall now as if she could see the raging waves and the still scarlet moon.

Rayvin sighed, relaxing, and then laid down on her bed, curling herself under her luxuriously soft blanket and fluffy bed to sleep, ignoring the door opening and closing as a familiar small figure joined her sleep. 

In Rayvin's dream, she spotted an eight-headed white dragon fighting against a black dragon with four black wings of feathers and three pairs of legs battling each other, blood never drawn but a clear rage covering the dreams, causing Rayvin to snarl even in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda just wanted to write this bc im lost on Life of a Dragonslayer + I'm also working on another Fairy Tail story that's kinda Time-Travel based around Erza but also gives her a new body so hNGH


End file.
